


Intruder

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Andrés attempts to rob someone, like usual, in particular a guy named Martín - with the exception of him failing this time.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Kudos: 20





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> A little random idea of how Martín and Andrés could have met that I made up in my mind :D Hope you like it

Andrés slowly opened his eyes after he had been knocked out for quite some time. His vision was blurry and his head felt like it was about to explode. All of his robberies had been a full success, he had stolen fucking jewels and nobody had been able to stop him. Now, inside of a not-even-so-expensive house that he had attempted to rob, he was defeated.

He realized that his hands were tied behind his back and that he was in a sitting position. As his vision became clear, he saw the man sitting right in front of him that was the cause of him being tied to the chair right now. It was so bizarre that Andrés started to laugh at himself, not believing that he actually fucked up. It was embarrassing.

"Oh. Well," Andrés mumbled as he looked down at the ropes. His ankles had been tied as well, secure enough to keep him there for days. The man in front of him had a calm, almost proud look on his face, crossing his arms. "It looks like you caught me."

"I don't particularly like intruders. Also, you don't seem to be a clever one, if you were, you would have been gone already," the man said. Andrés smiled, acknowledging the fact that he was in a bad position right now. He really hadn't calculated that in. Andrés raised his brows as he suddenly had a gun pressed on his inner thigh. The other had quickly grabbed one that had been on the table next to him. Andrés looked down, swallowing, not knowing if this was getting more funny or more dangerous.

"That is too bad for me," Andrés simply replied. The guy smirked at him as he noticed his growing nervousness, letting the gun click. Somehow, it reminded Andrés of himself, in a way. It was kind of amusing. "Listen, you-"

"No, you listen to me, bastard. You can either tell me who you are and what you wanted, or, I can decorate my walls with your brain. Your choice," he stated as he moved the gun up to hold it against his forehead. "Well?"

Andrés heard the aggression in his voice, but at the same time, he was determined, as if he was eager to frighten him and control the situation. Typical egomaniac. Whatever.

"And what will you do with this information? Call the police? Come on, don't be so boring. That is so predictable," Andrés said with a frustrated voice, almost dramatical. Right now he regretted always telling Sergio that he didn't need anyone to help him; There were no emergencies. Until now.

"What a shame. If we met under different circumstances I would have invited you for a drink. Sadly, you chose to rob me, and I don't like that. So, speak," he ordered.

Andrés sighed.

"If you take that gun off my forehead," Andrés replied, almost rolling his eyes in the process. "Please," he forced himself to say, hating it, and the guy smirked and lowered the gun, leaning back on his own chair again. 

The gun remained inside of his hand, which Andrés didn't forget.

"You want to know who I am? Why I do this? Alright. I haven't known anything else. Nothing was ever handed to me. I am not a random robber. I am _brilliant_ at planning. You irritate me a bit, you were the first to trick me," Andrés explained and chuckled lowly. "That is the one and only truth."

They guy eyed him for a moment, and before Andrés could feel relieved, he inhaled sharply at the feeling of the gun landing between his legs. 

"Is this neccessary?" Andrés asked with a laugh.

"One last chance, asshole. Do you think I am stupid? Convince me, or you'll regret fooling around," the guy snapped. Andrés sighed and nodded.

Eventually, Andrés gave in and told about him and his brother, how they planned stuff together, stole together, not being caught for years. The gun was slowly removed from his crotch, which was a first and good step for Andrés. He told that stranger his story, and Sergio would lose his mind over it if he were present. Andrés wanted to save his own ass.

"I don't know how much time I have left," he finished, weakly shrugging, drawing a soft expression from the other for the first time. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I am sick," Andrés answered. There was a pause and a tension that filled the room. One of them decided to break it.

"Martín," the guy eventually revealed himself. "Believe me or not, I may or may not have some knowledge about potential ways to steal gold or print money."

"Another surprise," Andrés noted and chuckled.

And eventually, Andrés and Martín became best friends.


End file.
